parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (Astro Boy)
a spoof of Astro Boy (2009). Cast *Toby Tenma - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Toby Tenma (Astro) - Peter Pan *Cora - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: The Return to The Sea) *Dr. Tenma - Henry Gardner (Storks) *President Stone - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *General Heckler - President Arnold (The Simpsons Movie) *Dr. Elefun - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Orrin - Mater (Cars) *Zane - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Widget - June Bailey (Wonder Park) *Sludge - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Hamegg - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Trashcan - Lou (Cats and Dogs) *Sparx - Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs Aliens) *Robotsky - The Missing Link (Monsters vs Aliens) *Mike - B.O.B (Monsters vs Aliens) *ZOG - Migo (Smallfoot) *Peacekeeper - Kron (Dinosaur) *Stinger One - Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) *Stinger Two - Ken (Bee Movie) *Stinger Sergeant - Justin Pin (Next Gen) *Little Stinker - Madame Gasket (Robots) *Scrapheap Head - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *French Waiter Robot - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Burning Robot - Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Cowboy Robot - Mandible (Antz) *Mr. Mustachio - Dr. Jagu (Space Chimps) *Metro City Girl - Esme (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) *Dr. Pigknuckle - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Mr. Squeegee and Squirt - Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Grace - Little Mariah (All I Want for Christmas Is You) *Sam - Marty Farr (Capture The Flag) *Billy - Peng (Abominable) *Rick - Jin (Abominable) *Boxer Robot - Marty (Madagascar) *Cora's Mother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cora's Father - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Math Cowboy - 2 (9) *Bride to Me - Mel Jones (Coraline) *Oh No! Kid - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Press Secretary - The President (Free Birds) Gallery: Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Toby Tenma Peterpan.jpg|Peter Pan as Toby Tenma (Astro) Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Cora Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Gardner as Dr. Tenma Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as President Stone President Arnold.jpg|President Arnold as General Heckler 522E440F-9D49-4982-AD84-092CDDA80752.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear as Dr. Elefun Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Orrin Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex as Zane June Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey as Widget Tim Templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Sludge Mr. Tweedy in Chicken Run.jpeg|Mr. Tweedy as Hamegg Lou.jpeg|Lou as Trashcan Dr. Cockroach in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Dr. Cockroach as Sparx The Missing Link in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|The Missing Link as Robotsky B.O.B. in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|B.O.B. as Mike migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo as ZOG Kron.jpg|Kron as Peacekeeper Dwayne_La_Fondont.jpg|Dwayne LaFondont as Stinger One Ken (The Bee Movie).jpg|Ken as Stringer Two Justin Pin.jpeg|Justin Pin as Stinger Sergeant madame-gasket-robots-34.6.jpg|Madame Gasket as Little Stinker Boss Wolf.jpg|Boss Wolf as Scrapheap Head Professor-zundapp-cars-2-6.1.jpg|Professor Z as French Waiter Robot Venom_by_rumper1-d47m9u5.jpg|Venom as Burning Robot General Mandible in Antz.jpg|General Mandible as Cowboy Robot Dr. Jagu in Space Chimps 2- Zartog Strikes Back.jpg|Dr. Jagu as Mr. Mustachio Char 138315.jpg|Esme as Metro City Girl Linda is smiling.jpg|Linda Gunderson as Dr. Pigknuckle 2197.jpg|Mambo Char 65280.jpg|and Munk as Mr. Squeegee and Squirt IMG_3112.jpg|Little Mariah as Grace MartyFarr_ALB.png|Marty Farr as Sam Peng-abominable-50.4.jpg|Peng as Billy Jin-abominable-7.9.jpg|Jin as Rick Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Boxer Robot Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Cora's Mother Profile_-_Prince_Eric.jpg|Eric as Cora's Father 2 in 9.jpg|2 as Math Cowboy mel-jones-coraline-6_79.jpg|Mel Jones as Bride to Me Clyde McBride.jpg|Clyde McBride as Oh No! Kid The President in Free Birds.jpg|The President as Press Secretary Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Astro Boy Movie Spoofs Category:Astro Boy Movies Category:Astro Boy Spoofs